Meteor Light
Meteor Light '''is the ending theme for Senki Zesshou Symphogear and sung by Ayahi Takagaki. Track List * '''Meteor Light * Meteor Light (Instrumental) Lyrics |-|Kanji = Get back to where I once belonged, BUT! 振り向けば風の音だけ Don’t let me down，Don’t make me confuse 絶望が塗り潰してく Escape from here! It’s like a nightmare 追いかけてくる 夢も理想も情熱も またかき消されて 哀しい日々はいつかは終わりがくるの? 迷いながらもがきながら それでもまだあきらめたくない 傷だらけでもこのてのひらに 決して消えない星がある 流れて堕ちた光は今も あの場所を遠く照らしてる 何度でも手を伸ばそう 今は描けなくても 信じることカ強さに変わる 輝いてよ Shooting STAR When I take a step into the darkness 不安から逃げ出したって Don’t look back，Don’t stop believing 自分からは逃げ切れない How far should I go? I lose my control 手探りでいい 見失いそうな真実を また握りしめて 探し続けた答えはどこにもないよ だけど胸に手を当てれば この鼓動がすべてを知っててる 涙を拭うこのてのひ引こ 決して消えない星がある 君と交わしたあの約束が いつだって心繋いでる 何度でも夢をみよう 今は叶わなくても あきらめた時、光は消える 駆け抜けてよ Shooting STAR まぶた閉じて耳をすませば この胸に流れてるメロディが聴こえる 暗闇にほら、きらめくように 響いた 傷だらけでもこのてのひらに 決して消えない星がある 流れて堕ちた光は今も あの場所を遠く照らしてる 何度でも手を伸ばそう 今は描けなくても 信じることが強さに変わる 輝いてよShooting STAR |-|Romaji = Get back to where I once belonged, BUT!! furimukeba kaze no oto dake Don’t let me down, Don’t make me confuse zetsubou ga nuritsubushiteku Escape from here!! It’s like a nightmare oikakete kuru Yume mo risou mo jounetsu mo mata kakikesarete Kanashii hibi wa itsuka wa owari ga kuru no? Mayoi nagara mogaki nagara soredemo mada akirametakunai Kizu darake demo kono tenohira ni Keshite kienai hoshi ga aru Nagarete ochita hikari wa ima mo ano basho wo tooku terashiteru Nando demo te wo nobasou ima wa egakenakute mo Shinjiru koto ga tsuyosa ni kawaru Kagayaite yo Shooting STAR When I take a step into the darkness “fuan” kara nigedashitatte Don’t look back, Don’t stop believing “jibun” kara nigekirenai How far should I go? I lose my control tesaguri de ii Miushinaisou na shinjitsu wo mata nigirishimete Sagashitsuzuketa kotae wa doko ni mo nai yo Dakedo mune ni te wo atereba kono kodou ga subete wo shitteteru Namida wo nuguu kono tenohira ni Keshite kienai hoshi ga aru Kimi to kawashita ano yakusoku ga itsudatte kokoro tsunaideru Nando demo yume wo miyou ima wa kanawanakute mo Akirameta toki, hikari wa kieru Kakenukete yo Shooting STAR Mabuta tojite mimi wo sumaseba Kono mune ni nagareteru MERODI ga kikoeru Kurayami ni hora, kirameku you ni hibiita Kizu darake demo kono tenohira ni Keshite kienai hoshi ga aru Nagarete ochita hikari wa ima mo ano basho wo tooku terashiteru Nando demo te wo nobasou ima wa egakenakute mo Shinjiru koto ga tsuyosa ni kawaru Kagayaite yo Shooting STAR |-|English = Get back to where I once belonged, BUT!! When I look back, there’s only the sound of the wind Don’t let me down, Don’t make me confused; despair paints over me Escape from here!! It’s like a nightmare, chasing after me My dreams, ideals, and passion are going to get drowned out again Will the sad days come to an end someday? I’m confused and struggling, yet I still don’t want to give up Even if I’m heavily wounded, there’s a star that won’t ever vanish in my palms The shooting light is still shining on that place from afar now I’ll reach out again and again, even if I can’t envision it now Believing will turn into strength So shine, Shooting STAR When I take a step into the darkness; even if I run away from my “worries” Don’t look back, Don’t stop believing; I can’t really get away from “myself” How far should I go? I lose my control; fumbling for it is good enough I’ll grip onto the truth I’m about to lose sight of The answer that I kept searching for doesn’t exist anywhere But if I put my hand to my chest, my heartbeats know everything Wiping my tears away, there’s a star that won’t ever vanish in my palms That promise I made with you connects our hearts together always I’ll dream again and again, even if it won’t come true for now When I give up, the light will fade So race through, Shooting STAR If I close my eyes and listen closely I can hear the melody drifting in my chest It echoed, look, as if shining in the darkness Even if I’m heavily wounded, there’s a star that won’t ever vanish in my palms The shooting light is still shining on that place from afar now I’ll reach out again and again, even if I can’t envision it now Believing will turn into strength So shine, Shooting STAR Category:Songs Category:Theme Songs Category:Music